Tales of the Past
by Kailor Aurelius
Summary: Konoka wants to hear about Setsuna's past. What crazy stories will she hear?
1. Chapter 1

Setsuna threw herself behind a tree, breath coming in quick gasps, heart pounding like a drum. A twig snapped nearby and she froze, like a rabbit when it hears the hunter. Her legs shook as she struggled to stay still, fighting every instinct that told her to run. 

"Gotcha!" Konoka leapt around the tree and grabbed Setsuna's arm. The swordsman laughed, letting out the breath she'd been holding.

"You don't usually yell 'Gotcha!' during training exercises, love." Her face turned red. "Oh, lord. I'm starting to talk like Kailor!" Konoka giggled.

"Kai-chan's funny. I can't believe you grew up with a guy like him and you're still all serious." The healer made a mad face and puffed her cheeks out, trying to look serious. Setsuna poked her.

"I don't look like that."

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry." Konoka pulled her hair up to the left and puffed her cheeks out again. The half demon gave a mock gasp. 

"How hurtful, Kono-chan!"

"Tell me some stories about when you were little, and I'll stop." Setsuna sighed.

"Alright. Meet me at the river in ten minutes and I'll tell you a few." She disappeared. Konoka blinked, then turned and raced for the river. 

"Wait for me, Secchan!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Konoka collapsed onto a rock by the bank and tried to catch her breath. Setsuna settled next to her, laughing softly.

"So you going to tell me?" The healer asked.

"Alright. Anything specific you want to hear?" Konoka bit her lip, thinking.

"Tell me all about you and Kai-chan's childhood together."

Setsuna laughed. "This is going to be a long story I think."

Konoka leaned against her. "I've got time."

Setsuna Sakurazaki bowed to the door guard and slowly entered the gate with Motoko and Tsuruko beside her. Motoko, not much older than her, looked just as scared and anxious as she felt. Tsuruko simply waved to a couple of people and led them into the training grounds.

Motoko felt Setsuna grasp her sleeve and tried to smile at her young friend, but she herself was too excited to be standing in the heart of the Shinmeiryu to keep her muscles in place long enough for a smile. Tsuruko held up a hand.

"You two go wait by that big circle of rocks. I'll be back in a little while." Motoko led Setsuna over and they both stood, watching the fighting students around them with hanging jaws.

"I DON'T THINK WE DID THIS RIGHT!" Suddenly the tree next to them stood up (yes, stood up) and the roots slapped down against the earth, shaking the circle of rocks. Motoko looked up into the tree's branches. Two young boys were seated among them, holding on for dear life and waving thin wands, trying to stop the monster they had created. With an agile leap, Motoko grabbed Setsuna and fled. The tree continued kicking and waving. She had to get those boys out of it!

"Fire!" A boy who looked about her age suddenly landed before them, a large gun in his hands. His hair was a deep auburn and his eyes were gold. Next to him was another boy, a bit younger, with black hair and blue eyes. The red head raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

CLICK! "Aw, dammit, I forgot to load it again!"

"Idiot." The other boy rolled his eyes, drawing his sword. The two attacked the tree with their katanas. Motoko gasped at the brutal treatment of a thing of nature but cut herself off as she realized they were both using the dull side of the blade. A tiny seed of respect grew in her chest.

Setsuna's eyes were locked on the red haired boy. He moved fast and fought well, but there was something about him that just made him seem a little bit…dorky. He landed on one branch, slipped off of it, and landed on the ground. A second later he was back in the tree. He grabbed each boy by the collar and jerked them up into his arms, quickly getting away.

The black haired boy made a few hand signs and pressed his palms to the trunk of the rampaging tree. It immediately calmed. The red head gave him a high five.

"Dude, you should be a tree hugger!" Then he pushed the other boy into the tree trunk and strolled over to Motoko and Setsuna. "Sorry about all that. Little squirts are still learning." He laughed. "We all are." As if remembering what country he was in, he suddenly bowed. "Oh, right! I'm Kailor Aurelius! Second year student, professional trouble-maker, and head of the Shinmeiryu's seventh legion. Pleasure's all mine, ladies."

His smile was purely flirtatious and no matter how hard she tried, Motoko couldn't help but blush. Setsuna felt herself smiling. This guy had something about him that made him seem likeable.

"My, my. I was only gone for five minutes." Tsuruko chuckled, walking up.


End file.
